Traveler generational ship
Traveler generational ships are interstellar vessels built and used by the Travelers as shelter for their entire civilization. Overview Traveler ships share a relatively symmetrical design. They are mostly flat, with a raised area near the rear of the vessel. Two prominent sublight engines are mounted on the rear, instead of being built into the vessel as they are on most ships. They are smaller than most capital ships, being roughly half the size of a ''Daedalus''-class vessel. They are hyperspace-capable and equipped with both shields and energy weapons. Travelers live aboard their ships, being an entirely space-faring race. Thus, their ships are designed to house as many people as possible, though their total crew compliment is unlikely to be very high given their size. Because the Travelers lack the ability to build new ships, their current fleet is the total capacity of their entire civilization. Because they remain in space the majority of their lives, Travelers seldom land their ships for repairs. Thus, their ships are largely kept operational by a large amount of "jury rigging". This makes individual ship performance within their fleet inconsistent. Technology Traveler ships possess a wide range of technologies common to space-faring races. Their ships are equipped with hyperdrives, shown only to be capable of interstellar travel and are of variable speed. Katana Labrea says her ship is faster than any other in Travelers fleet (it is unknown if she includes the ''Aurora''-class battleship in this comparison). Their hyperdrives run on more primitive wires and chips as opposed to control crystals, and are built from mismatching components. Though unstable, they are remarkably durable considering their construction, as Mila, the engineer on Katana Labrea's ship was able to restore hyperdrive functionality, at least momentarily, only minutes after overloading the drive to reach their destination faster. Traveler ships have shields for defense and energy weapons for offense. Their combat capabilities are inferior compared to a ''Daedalus''-class ship or an ''Aurora''-class battleship, but more than a match for Vanir spaceships. During the Battle of Asuras, besides several Xindi ships, a Traveler ship was the only loss during the conflict. History In 2381, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard's Puddle Jumper was disabled by a generational ship while he and Captain Kira were on their way back to Starbase Atlantis after a resupply mission. After being questioned and unsuccessfully hijacking their ''Aurora''-class battleship, they were released, leaving the ship in the Puddle Jumper while the Traveler fleet left with the Aurora-class battleship. During the Battle of Asuras, six generational ships and the ''Aurora''-class battleship joined the ''Daedalus'', ''Apollo'' and seven Xindi ships to defeat the Asurans. One generational ship was lost. ( ) During the Battle of M6H-987, one Traveler ship, commanded by Katana Labrea, successfully engaged and destroyed two Vanir ships. After the battle, the ship opened a hyperspace window large enough to encompass the ''Daedalus'', preventing its collision with Janus' research outpost by taking both ships through the planet. After the Daedalus was safe, the ship fired at the outpost on the planet, destroying it and the Attero device. Because it had sustained moderate damage, the ship was taken to Starbase Atlantis where it was repaired with the help of Dr. Radek Zelenka. Gallery Image:Traveler Ship bridge.jpg|Bridge Image:Traveler Ship engineering room.jpg|Engineering room Image:Traveler Ship meeting room.jpg|Meeting room Image:Traveler Ship hangar bay.jpg|Hangar bay Category:Traveler fleet Category:Traveler technology